Me cansé
by Lorelai ncis
Summary: Spoilers de la temporada 8. Un posible final de temporada que esperemos no ocurra. Canción de Sergio Dalma


**Me canse  
Me canse de besarte la boca en un sueño  
Me canse, la verdad  
Me hace falta probar la miel de tus besos aquí en mi realidad  
Me canse de esta soledad**

Tantas oportunidades perdidas, tantos instantes que pudiste aprovechar y no lo hiciste. Ahora ya es tarde.

Hola- saludas al tipo que tiene delante- Soy Anthony DiNozzo.

Por el rabillo del ojo ves a Ziva algo tensa, esperando tu reacción. Tal vez crea que te vayas a abalanzar sobre él o quién sabe qué. Pero se equivoca. Vas a dejarlo todo de lado, no harás ningún comentario celoso ni despectivo. Serás amable aunque tampoco espere que te hagas su amigo. Nunca podrías serlo.

Encantado, soy Ray- contesta el hombre dándote un apretón de manos.

No es como esperabas, no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Pero hay algo que os diferencia. Sea lo que sea tiene lo que a ti te hace falta para llamar su atención. Él no tendrá que soñar con besarla, con tenerla, con acariciar cada resquicio de su cuerpo. Ya la tiene.

Me canse  
Me canse de fingir y ocultar mi cariño  
Me canse, ya lo ves  
Necesito decirte que soporto un martirio amiga cada vez que a mi lado estas  
Me canse de adorarte en medio de este silencio  
Me canse de callarte el amor que te tengo  
Y hoy vengo dispuesto a decir la verdad

Te has rendido- escuchas que te dicen.

Levantas la vista para ver al novato observándote y esperando una respuesta. Te gustaría hacerte el tonto, pero algo te dice que no va a servir de nada.

No sé de qué me hablas- dices en un intento por salvarte.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de ella?

Miras por toda la sala esperando que no aparezca nadie más por allí. Lo último que necesitas es al jefe enterándose de algo así, aunque si lo sabe McIngenuo es más que probable que ya lo sepa todo el mundo.

¡Qué sabrás tú, novato!- contestas con una sonrisa forzada.

Lleváis con el mismo jueguecito años, ahora encuentras una piedra en tu camino y te rindes. No esperaba que fueras así.

Ella es feliz.

¿Y?

No hay más.

Nunca pensaste que pudieras ser así, que te podrías conformar con verla sonreír después de pensar que jamás lo volverías a ver, tras Somalia, tras su última relación fracasada por un engaño tras otro. Aunque no te llena, no te sirve.

Le has mentido. Si hay más. La necesitas para ti. Y eso es algo que no va a pasar.

Me canse de pensarte  
Me canse de admirarte y no poder abrazarte  
Me canse y se acabo  
Esta vez prometí confesarte el sentir que guardo en mi corazón, porque es más que una herida  
Me canse de extrañarte  
Me canse de entregarte una sonrisa de amigo  
Me canse y es mejor  
Simplemente aceptar tu infinito rechazo, que seguir la ilusión  
De que un día serás mía  
Me canse y necesito  
terminar mi agonía

La ves entrar con una sonrisa de felicidad y sentarse en su mesa.

¿Una buena noche con Mister Miami Beach?

No le llames así.

Como quieras, ¿una buena noche con Ray?

¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo con él?

No creo que se haga todos estos kilómetros por nada.

Existen los amigos, tú y yo lo somos en los ratos buenos.

A eso te reduce, a un mero amigo para los buenos momentos. Para los malos no llegas ni a eso, te toca conformarte con ser el compañero insoportable que la saca de sus casillas cada dos por tres. Te toca aceptarlo, resignarte y olvidar algo que nunca has tenido y nunca tendrás.

¿Eres feliz?

¿A qué viene eso?

Una pregunta, como cualquier otra.

Supongo que sí.

Eso está bien.

**Me canse de adorarte en medio de este silencio  
Me canse de callarte el amor que te tengo  
Y hoy vengo dispuesto a decir la verdad  
**

Te la encuentras de camino al ascensor y tienes ganas de darte media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero es ridículo. Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, lo último que te hace falta es que encima te vea huir.

Antes de que puedas formular una excusa plausible las puertas se abren y casi te arrastra a su interior.

¿Dónde te lleva esta noche tu maravilloso amigo?

Estás celoso, Tony.

Pues sí.

No tienes ni idea de dónde ha salido eso pero la cara de Ziva es todo un poema. Ya podías haber escogido un sitio menos pequeño e incómodo.

¿Por qué ibas a estar celoso?

Por lo mismo de siempre supongo. Te quiero, tú no me quieres. Estás con otro y eso me está matando.

Por fortuna escucha el ding del ascensor al llegar a vuestra planta y sales apresurado de allí.

Buenas noches, Ziva.

**Me canse de pensarte  
Me canse de admirarte y no poder abrazarte  
Me canse y se acabo  
Esta vez prometí confesarte el sentir que guardo en mi corazón, porque es más que una herida  
Me canse de extrañarte  
Me canse de entregarte una sonrisa de amigo  
Me canse y es mejor  
Simplemente aceptar tu infinito rechazo, que seguir la ilusión  
De que un día serás mía  
Me canse y necesito  
terminar mi agonía**

El móvil comienza a sonar sobre tu escritorio y no te hace falta mirar el número. Sabes que es ella.

Levantas la vista para mirar a tu equipo, tus nuevos agentes esperando que de verdad el cambio sea el adecuado. Esta vez decidiste aceptar. Por fortuna el director te puso en bandeja una salida de escape, caída del cielo en el momento adecuado.

No podías quedarte. La sorpresa con que te miraron los demás cuando les dijiste que te marchabas casi te hizo cambiar de idea. Pero un solo vistazo a Ziva te volvió a reafirmar en tu decisión. Te dijo que teníais que hablar, era importante. Pero no la dejaste seguir. Ya habías tomado tu decisión, no había vuelta de hoja.

Dos meses después a veces te pillas preguntándote si tarde o temprano te arrepentirás. Pero después lo tienes claro: tienes que olvidarla.

Para sorpresa de los presentes agarras el teléfono, lo desconectas e inmediatamente lo tiras al cubo de la basura.

¿No podría ser una llamada importante?- te dice uno de los agentes.

Lo era, hace tiempo. Pero ya me cansé.


End file.
